


When Archer Met T'Pol

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-10
Updated: 2006-04-10
Packaged: 2018-08-16 06:23:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8090977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: That infamous scene from the movie done with a twist.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: I know Archer and T'Pol would never talk about this, but a challenge from Neptys at the Logical Choice made me do it.  


* * *

Archer and Tâ€™Pol sit in the captainâ€™s mess eating breakfast. 

Tâ€™Pol: I think Trip had an enjoyable time.

Archer: How do you know?

Tâ€™Pol: What do you mean how do I know? I know.

Archer: Because he was vocal?

Tâ€™Pol: Yes.

Archer: And how do you know that he really...

Tâ€™Pol: What are you saying, that he faked it?

Archer: It's possible.

Tâ€™Pol: Illogical. 

Archer: Why? Most men at one time or another have faked it.

Tâ€™Pol: Well he didnâ€™t fake it with me.

Archer: How do you know?

Tâ€™Pol: Because I know.

Archer: Oh, right, that's right, I forgot, you're a woman.

Tâ€™Pol: What is that supposed to mean?

Archer: Nothing. It's just that all women are sure it never happened to them and that most men at one time or another have done it so you do the math.

Tâ€™Pol: You don't think that I could tell the difference?

Archer: No.

Tâ€™Pol: *raises eyebrow*

Archer puts a forkful of pancakes and syrup in his mouth. He closes his eyes and sets the fork back down licking his lips. 

Archer: Mmmm...Oh Tâ€™Pol ...Ooo... Yeah, right there. 

His head rolls back as his hands grip the table. 

Tâ€™Pol: Are you OK?

Archer: Oh God. Ooo Oh God...Oh...Oh...Oh...Oh Tâ€™Pol...Oh just like thatâ€¦ Oh! Oh...Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes...Oh...Oh...Yes Yes Yes....Oh...Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes...Oh...Oh... Oh... Oh God Oh... Oh... Tâ€™Pol!!!!!!

Archer sags forward letting out a long breath. He straightens up and smiles taking another bite of pancakes. 

Tâ€™Pol stares at him with both eyebrows raised.

Outside in the mess hall a crewman tells Chef: Iâ€™ll have what heâ€™s having.


End file.
